Above Eternity
by AnInterestedThirdParty
Summary: There is a sickness coming. A corruption that is leaking into the walls of the school that threatens to tear it down by it's very foundations. Frightened for his friends and haunted by his dreams, Jaune must overcome his own fears to unite the school and to defend humanity.
1. Prologue

Hi there everyone. I just recently got into RWBY and thought it would be fun to write a little story of my own. This is only a prologue to the story and I am nearly finished with the first chapter (I would have combined the two, but I liked how this ended). The next chapter should be up soon. I will (hopefully) be continuing this tale, but it really depends on my school schedule. Let me know what you think (by that, I mean leave a review!)

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum or Roosterteeth, i do not in anyway own the characters or the locations I write about.

* * *

_"Knighthood lies **above eternity**; it doesn't live off fame, but rather deeds."_

* * *

His rough cloak brushed against him in the powerful wind. Overhead a dust storm was taking shape and lightening struck the scarred landscape. He hurried his steps and pulled his cloak tighter to his body.

He found himself in the courtyard. Many of the trees still stood, but the rose-like pedals cast a bloody hue over the dirt. He would have preferred not to have come here, the crumpled armor and bones around him made him ill, but he knew his duty, and always kept his promises.

He gingerly stepped over the remains, not wanting to disturb their sacred rest and quickly made his way to the far end of the clearing. Stopping at a fallen timber he frowned sadly and crouched down, peering under the beam. His features brightened slightly and he began to lift the beam.

Groaning, he moved it back a foot and set it down, his armored gloves protecting his fingers. A beam of light seemed to fall from the sky, illuminating the place where the log had once been, revealing a flat stone pressed into the earth.

He crouched down and brushed aside the now long dead flowers that framed the rock, placing fresh daisies in their place.

He had meant to hold them back, but the tears began to fall, dripping from the edge of his nose onto the stone, revealing letters, obscured by gravel and time. He put his face near the earth and blew off all that covered what he had once carved, onto this very rock, many years ago.

He sat back and read it, the tears falling quickly now, obscuring his vision. With a broken cry he struck the earth and began to sob. The sky was now filled with streak of light and the earth began to rumble. His hood came off and his long blonde hair, fell in front of his eyes.

He halted his cries and whipped his eyes. Standing up, he began to walk out of that place. That horrible, awful place he once called home. Past all of the dead, their bone mouths still open in screams of terror. He looked back at the simple grave once last time, before rushing away, the name "Pyrrha" still on his lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	2. Iron Thunder

Hi guys i'm back. Thanks a ton for all the views on the last chapter, hope you like this one to. These next few chapters should act as a "frame" for the major plot of the story that will, hopefully, become apparent soon.

Thanks

Once again, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Drop a review if you want!

* * *

_"And the knights come down on them, faceless men clad in all steel, and the **iron thunder** of their charge seems to fill the world."_

* * *

Jaune clenched his fist, beating his pillow before waking up with a start. He was covered in sweat and light still danced before his eyes. Sitting up he groaned and glanced around his room. Ren's bed was empty and the sheets were folded nicely, but Pyrrha and Nora slept soundly.

He let out another mighty groan and leapt to his feet, nearly tripping over his own armor. Dancing around the items he had left strewn about the floor, he made his way out into the hall, down towards the North Wing and out onto the balcony. The sun was beginning to rise and a crisp beam of light poked out above the rooftops, shining rays down on the few students awake.

Jaune closed his eyes and let his mind wander. It wasn't one of those life-examining moments, just a time to imagine and think. There was, however, something tugging at him. It was his dream or nightmare, or whatever that was. The exact aspects of it had escaped his mind, but the crushing sadness he had felt just after waking up was fresh. He struggled to piece it together, but whatever had happened was no longer accessible to him.

He shook his head and didn't dwell on the thoughts any longer. He looked back down into the courtyard and saw Ren making his way back towards their dorm building. Smiling he left the warm balcony. Ren was already in the room when he returned and was curled up on his bed with a book. While most would have greeted him with a "morning" or a "hey" Ren merely nodded and looked back down at the novel.

The armor was still strewn about the ground and Jaune nearly tripped over it again, inciting a small snort from Ren. Jaune glared at him and then gave a little snort of his own. It was a Saturday and classes had been suspended for the weekend, so the usually filled schedule Jaune maintained was all but clear.

Nora let out a mighty yawn and sat up with a lazy burp. Ren snorted again, much to Nora's happiness, who jumped on top of him and began laughing as she tried to see what he was reading. Jaune joined in on her laughing, finding Ren's obvious discomfort humorous. The two friend's antics continued for a few more moments before Jaune saw Pyrrha had woken up.

"Sorry, for the noise, we should have let you sleep."

She sat up and stretched her arms. "It's fine, I needed to get up anyway."

Nora looked up from her perch atop Ren and squealed. In a moment she was above Pyrrha smiling. "Good morning sleepyhead, I hope you had a wonderful snooze."

Pyrrha smiled and stood up.

* * *

Breakfast was served from 9 to 12 regardless of the day. Students could eat there on the weekends before going about their day at their own leisure. The only drawback of the eating arrangement was the procurement of lunch and dinner was a challenge left to the students. Though Beacon boasted a variety of smaller shops strewn about the campus.

Nora had already found the pancakes and her face, along with almost the rest of her, was strewn with maple syrup. Jaune picked at his french toast and took a swig of his chocolate milk. Jaune looked up and met Pyrrha's eyes, she was looking at him quizzically, and Jaune put on a smile, which seemed to appease her curiosity enough.

He looked back down at his food and felt the tug again. There was something about his dream that he was supposed to remember, but whatever it was, was still lost to him.

There was a clang as someone threw down their lunch tray next to him, and Jaune saw team RWBY had joined them for breakfast. Nora's face broke into an ever wider smile and she ran to Ruby, pulling her into a sticky, syrupy hug. Ruby giggled and took her seat next to Jaune.

"Morning everyone", Ruby greeted, the rest of JNPR waved or smiled a greeting. The rest of the morning went by uneventfully, and the two teams found themselves free to do what they wanted. While most were going into the nearest town to shop or to generally hang out, Jaune found himself being pulled onto the roof by Pyrrha.

They had reached an agreement a few days before, and these training sessions had become common. Jaune didn't feel himself improving, but Pyrrha reassured him that his skills were sharpening.

Upon steeping onto the concrete, Pyrrha taped him on the back with the butt of her spear and Jaune whirled around to meet her, sword at the ready. Her blows were light but she came at him viciously, bopping him on the arms with her weapons. He groaned and rushed at her, swinging his sword at her in long lazy arcs. She parried him easily and swept his feet out from under him.

Groaning he sat up, rubbing his aching back. Pyrrha helped him to his feet and smiled. "Jaune you need to watch your stance, you left your legs open to attack."

Jaune nodded and rushed at her again and she turned to meet him. His eyes met her face, and something clicked inside of him. An image of a flat stone pressed into the ground erupted in front of his eyes and he lowered his sword, confused.

Taking advantage of his momentary drop in defense, Pyrrha knocked his sword from his hand and held the tip of the spear to his neck. Jaune focused back on reality, a frown on his face. Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and peered at his face, worry in her eyes. "Jaune, you stopped attacking, is everything all right?"

"Don't know", was all he could say, a headache had started behind his eyes and the sky seemed to darken, taking on a sick, blue hue. A cold began to creep into his arms and he rubbed them, obviously feeling discomfort. "I don't know..."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Like I said before, I have a busy school schedule, but I am going to try and get a chapter published every week. Remember, drop a review if you want!


	3. The Beginning

Hi Guys, its me again. Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter, they really make these fun to write! Like I said before, I will still try to publish a chapter a week and with breaks coming up, I might be able to get two out at one time, but who knows.

BTW: This is kind of a heads up thing. I didn't originally plan for this story to have any romantic aspects (more friendship), but I am finding myself writing more and more romantic scenes between Jaune and Phyrra so it may have some in later chapters.

Once again, like always, I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Roosterteeth do.

* * *

_"A true knight is fuller of bravery in the midst, than in **the beginning** of danger."_

* * *

He was hit. There was a steady stream of blood leaking out of his arm and he held in the scream that was starting to form. He gripped the wound and bit his lip, muffling his cries. Forms continued to stagger around him, seemingly in an endless dance as the battle was fought.

Someone fell down beside him, making a gurgling noise before falling silent. He grimaced and made his way to his feet, his right arm falling limply to his side. A bullet whizzed by his ear before rebounding off the walls somewhere to his right. Two more forms fell and a pillar of darkness rose in front of him, seeming to suck the light out of the stone around it.

His pulse quickened and he raised his sword. His left arm shook, not use to the feeling of a weapon, but he held his ground waiting for the beast to make its move. It came at him all at once, black tendrils seeming to shoot about it randomly. He was able to block the first couple, but one slapped across his chest crushing his armor. He felt his ribs crack as the metal crumpled inwards and let out another shout, nearly forgetting about the pain in his arm.

He was on the ground once again, his body wracked with spasms. Around him more and more people fell, the darkness surrounding them. His own foe crept closer, filling his vision. He turned to meet him and held his sword feebly in front of him, trying to ward off the oncoming monster.

A tendril gripped his fist and his muscles were filled with a electric fire. Groaning, the sword fell and was tossed aside. Defenseless, he looked up to meet his attacker. The darkness was covering him, his air becoming thinner and thinner. He blinked and all the light was gone, the darkness forming a dome around him. His air was almost gone and a fuzzy feeling spread up his legs.

His eyes became heavy and he felt his lids begin to sink. He tried to fight it for a moment but the need to sleep became too much and his eyes nearly shut. He could still see slightly but the numbness had gone to his heart and he heard his beats slowing. He went limp and slowly passed.

A light erupted in the black and the monster hissed as his fibers were torn apart. His eyes opened as the numbness slowly receded. He roused himself and looked up in amazement as the light broke into many colors and literally ripped the darkness into pieces. A hand appeared from the light and gripped his shirt pulling him from the ground.

In the light he saw her bright green eyes, full of care and worry, and his pain receded. He smiled at her and she hugged him, her armor pressing into his broken body. He lost himself in her touch and felt his eyes growing heavy once more.

With a jerk she was ripped away from and he collapsed with a yelp. He heard her scream and finally shut his eyes.

* * *

A finger tapped Jaune lightly on the neck and he sat up startled. His waking incited some giggles from some of the other students and Jaune blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Professor Port had his back to the class so he had not seen Jaune's little escapade, so Jaune counted himself lucky. Detention with Port was horrific.

"Jaune, are you alright?" whispered someone by his side. Knowing it was Phyrra, and that she was the one who was kind enough to wake him, he smiled at her and nodded his head. She peered at him for a moment and then went back to her notes.

Class ended uneventfully and Jaune made his way down the hall. He had no plans (besides homework of course) for the rest of the day as training was done early in the morning and on the weekends.

"Jaune wait!" Jaune turned and smiled as he saw Pyhrra running up from behind him. She stopped in front of him, pulling her back to her front. She rummaged around in her pack for a moment before pulling out his notebook from the last class. "You left it when class ended, I didn't want you to forget it."

"Thanks Pyhrra", he met her gaze and grinned. She blushed and began walking away, waving over her shoulder. Jaune's smile grew; for someone who beat him up at nearly every training session, she was still pretty nice.

The halls were noisy when classes let out and Jaune knew he needed a quiet place to study if he was every going to pass his classes.

The library was empty except for a girl sitting in the far back. She was in nearly all black and Jaune recognized her as Blake from team RWBY. She had her book propped up on her knee and her hand hanging lazily off the armrest. Jaune had never really held a conversation with Blake, but she seemed like a nice enough girl, so he sat across from her. She glanced at him curiously for a moment before going back to her book.

Jaune pulled out his binder and began scribbling down notes he copied out of his textbook. He went at it for a few moments before looking up at her again. The silence was awkward and Jaune wanted to break the silent barrier that had grown between them. Yet she made no effort and only continued to flip lazily through her novel.

Jaune went back to work and delved into his schoolwork. History was never his strong suit and soon his head throbbed from the pure mental strain. He set his book down and looked up only to stare at Blake. She had fixed her strangely colored eyes right on his own, her book closed and at her side. Jaune didn't know what to do, so he only kept staring.

She tightened her gaze until her eyes were almost like slits and then clapped her hands in front of his face making him jump up from his chair in shock, his text book sliding to the ground. She let out a little giggle and stood up, collecting her things. Jaune blushed and put his book back in front of him, intent on making it look as if the small joke hadn't even fazed him, but he must have been doing a poor job because Blake stood over him and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist", she said. Jaune mumbled something about how it hadn't frightened him that much and tried to go back to work, but she remained standing over him.

"You seem like a sweet guy Jaune, stay safe." Jaune looked at her and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes before she glided out of the library. Jaune felt his spine tingle and his hands go numb. There was something ominous about her words, something he was supposed to understand, but nothing came to him.

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Blake was still watching him. Peeking in from the window of the library she studied the blonde haired boy. She clenched her teeth and walked away from the doors, fixing her bow as she went. Night was coming and Blake knew she would soon be in bed, living her waking nightmares.

Having her haunting dreams...

* * *

I have found myself liking Blake more and more as a character so I thought I would factor her into the story as well. For all those curious, she will not have any pairings in the story, but will act more like a companion character. She will, however, play a major role in the story.

Thanks again and drop a review if you want!


End file.
